


Nie pokonasz miłości

by Blossomdriver



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Polish Language, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: The five (and a half) times Jaskier spoke polish and one time Geralt spoke it back to him
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 31
Kudos: 511





	1. Dla Ciebie

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna start this off with. While I am half polish I do not speak the language. So any mistakes are my own so forgive me about that.
> 
> the whole reason i wanted to make this fic was because ive been listening to the polish version of "toss a coin to your witcher" and "fishmonger's daughter" on loop the last few days and I love whoever plays jaskier for the dub i cry
> 
> The title is from Nie pokonasz miłości (which is from the 2002 polish Witcher series)

_“Dla Ciebie_

_Mógłbym zrobić wszystko_

_Co zechcesz powiedz tylko_

_Naprawdę na dużo mnie stać”_

Jaskier strummed on his lute as he walked alongside Geralt and Roach as they traverse through the swamp. A smile was wide of his lips as he sang. It was his best attempt of ignoring the squishing sound his waterlogged boots made with each step. 

As much as Geralt hates it, the song Jaskier sung managed to grab his attention. In any other circumstances, he would have simply ignored and brushed off the Bard persistent singing. 

What made this time so different was the fact Jaskier was singing in a completely different language. Geralt didn’t even think the other man was capable of knowing anything else besides common English.

_“Dla Ciebie_

_Mógłbym wszystko zmienić_

_Mógłbym nawet uwierzyć_

_Naprawdę na dużo mnie-”_

“Jaskier.” The call of his name caused the Bard to trip, both on the note and physically. His left foot catches the heel of his right and he stumbles for a few steps. Though Jaskier is just quick enough to right his foot before his he dives face-first into the muck.

“If you don’t want every creature with a five-mile ratus to find us, I suggested you stop singing.” Geralt said bluntly. Jaskier just huffs, craning his head to look up to the Witcher. 

"All you had to say that you didn't like my singing," Jaskier retorted. "nie musiałeś być taki niegrzeczny." He adds on under his breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

To anyone else ears, that would have gone unheard. But Witcher's ears are very sensitive. So Geralt grunts and keeps his eyes fixated on the trudge ahead of them. Not asking the Bard what exactly he was singing about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jaskier singing is Dla Ciebie by Myslovitz
> 
> Lyric translations  
> "For you,  
> I would do anything  
> Just tell me what you want  
> There is a lot I can stand
> 
> For you,  
> I could change everything  
> I could even believe  
> There is a lot I can-"
> 
> Translation for what Jaskier said  
> "you didn't have to be so rude."


	2. Chapter 2

Another town, another tavern, another evening of Geralt sitting in the corner and silently watching as the bard performs.

It was always the same set, give or take the order of how the songs would go. But Geralt knew one thing was that it would start and end with “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher.” 

All the Witcher does is rolled his eyes and eat his food silently, paid no attention to the crowd of drunken folk belting along with Jaskier. 

And as Jaskier finished up his set, the Tavern erupted into voices asking for an encore.

“You are all wonderful people, but I do need to rest my voice,” Jaskier shouted amongst the crowd, stepping his foot down from the chair he was balancing it on.

The crowd seems to settle down for the most part after that, though there were still a few humming along to the songs as Jaskier made his way through the tavern to meet up with Geralt. Sitting down in the seat opposite, while gentle placing the lute down to where it leaned against the wall. 

Jaskier’s fingers have calloused over the years of extensive playing, tonight was the first time in a long while where they actually stung. Perhaps he did go a little bit overboard - but it’s not as the town folk seem to bat an eyelash at. 

“That was a mighty good performance,” A barmaid had come over to the table, settling down a tankard in front of Jaskier. “That one’s free of charge, it’s rare we get a bard in town.” She adds on.

As the barmaid turns to leave, Jaskier grabs for her wrist. It wasn’t forcefully by any nature - his hand simply resting gingerly on it. She turns around to look at the bard with a raise of the brow, one that even Geralt himself mimicked.

Jaskier hand moves from the barmaid’s wrist and brings the hand up to his lips. Pressing the lightest kiss to the back of the hand. 

“Pani uroda mnie zachwyca i oniesmiela... Brak mi slow.” He mutters against the hand, a smile spreading his lips as he looks up to the barmaid with half-lidded eyes. The woman giggled as she brought up her free hand to rest at her blushing cheeks. She might have no idea what the bard was saying, but she was flattered by the gesture nonetheless. 

Geralt rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his ale. Watching Jaskier is with a careful eye from behind the lip. Jaskier let's go of the barmaid's hand, not before giving her a wink as she walks off.

”Ale nie tak zapierające dech w piersiach jak ty.” The bard says as he brings his attention back to Geralt. Who nearly avoids choking on the ale - quick to recover before the other could notice.

The two of them drank and ate in relative silence for the remainder of the evening. Not as if Geralt was going to complain about it. Geralt did enjoy the times after Jaskier was done performing, that was the time when the Bard was the quietest. (He can’t even place _“in his sleep”_ on the list)

Once Jaskier had finished his ale and placed the tankard back onto the table he stands from his seat, reaching over to pat Geralt on the shoulder. Causing the Witcher’s hand to tighten ever so slightly around the handle. 

He bids the Witcher farewell, grabbing for his lute - slinging the strap over his shoulder before heading for their shared room of the inn.

At least Jaskier couldn’t see the redness the crept up Geralt’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats a consistent upload schedule, I don't know her. Sorry that this chapter took long to be posted, I currently have a chest cold so if this chapter is weirdly written, that's the reason.
> 
> Translations  
> "Your beauty delights me and intimidates ... I have no words"  
> "But not as breathtaking as you."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my witcher [sideblog](https://trans-geralt-of-rivia.tumblr.com/) or send me writing request on my writer's [blog](https://ambercreek.tumblr.com)


End file.
